The Griffon of Ponyville
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: This story is a focused on my MLP oc a griffon named James who was once a human but thanks to the power of his grandmother's ruby he was turned into a griffon upon coming to Equestria through means he doesn't remember. Join James as he tries to discover who exactly he is and was and he meets a few friendly faces along the way. PS: this story has some chapters that might be T!


My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

Griffon Stories

Story 1

A new arrival

(this story takes place shortly after the events of Boast Busters)

Shortly after Trixie arrived in Ponyville and fled after the Ursa Minor rampaged through the town something unexpected happened, it all started about a day after Trixie left Ponyville. At night time everypony was sleeping peacefully, but then out of the blue a flash of white light went through the skies and a griffon fell from the skies and screamed loudly as he fell. He screamed loud enough to wake up anything close by the area he was falling into, he landed right in the dead middle of Rarity's house and woke up the unicorn. "What's going on?" Rarity yelled as she heard the loud crash shortly after that Rarity saw the griffon but he was badly hurt with a few broken bones in his wings.

The griffon was taken to the hospital once Rarity saw the condition he was in, the poor lad woke up in shock the next day as he looked at himself "what?...how!?..." the griffon seemed to be very scared and shocked at seeing himself.

"Um...is everything alright?" a Pegasus asked the griffon.

"No...what..." the griffon tried to calm himself down as he saw the talking pony "...I'm sorry...I'm just scared and confused...what's going on?" the griffon asked.

"Well Mr. Griffon, you see my friend Rarity found you in her home last night...you fell from the skies and into her house at least she said that's what happened...she brought you to the hospital last night because your wings are broken" the pony said softly.

"...that's right...I fell from the skies...but...I can't remember much about what I was doing after that..." he said as he spotted a ruby he had on his person when he fell. He felt the urge to know more about what was going on so he tried to be polite to the talking pony "my name is James Griffon, what's your name miss pony?" he asked.

"My name is Fluttershy" she said softly and quietly.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy...I'm deeply sorry if I scared you its just I don't always remember being a griffon...that is what I am now right?" James said to Fluttershy as he looked at the yellow pony.

"Yes...you are a griffon..." Fluttershy said as she walked away from James a little.

"Can I have a mirror please Fluttershy?" James asked the shy Pegasus.

"Sure.." Fluttershy said as she grabbed a mirror and handed it slowly to James, after her last encounter with a griffon Fluttershy was very careful around them.

"Wow...quite a look...looks like I have black feathers around my yellow eyes...though most of my eagle feathers are white, dark brown lion fur though my...tail tip is light brown...my beak is yellow and kind of small" James said as he looked at himself.

"You are surely a strong looking griffon James" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy thanks for getting me the mirror" he said as he put the mirror down and patted his ruby.

Shortly after that Rarity and some of her friends arrived to check on James "so this is the griffon who crashed into your house Rarity?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at James.

"Friends of your's Fluttershy?" James asked as he looked over to Fluttershy.

"Yes, these are my friend Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy said as she had her ears bent down.

"Why hi Mr. Griffon! I'm Pinkie Pie and I have to say its nice to meet another griffon since that meany Gilda was here, I'm saying that because you seem like such a nice guy I mean sure you fell into Rarity's house but you likely fell asleep in the middle of flying which made you fall into Rarity's house!" Pinkie Pie said quickly as she hugged James tightly which hurt him.

"It's nice to meet you to Pinkie Pie!" he said as he was barely able to breath for a moment due to Pinkie's hug.

"Quick question dude, did Gilda send you to crash Rarity's house?" Rainbow Dash asked James.

"No...I don't even know who this Gilda you speak of is, all I know is I was sleeping then I woke up falling from the skies into Rarity's home and then I wake up in this hospital...and panicked until I spoke with Fluttershy" James said.

"Oh" Rainbow Dash said.

"James seems like a nice griffon" Pinkie Pie said.

"James...where did you get that ruby in your claws?" Twilight asked the griffon.

"It belonged to my grandma Marry Mint...its all I have left of her aside from what little I can remember about myself..." James explained.

"Wow! Your grandma surely knew how to find such a lovely gem" Spike said as he walked into the room.

"Is! Is he a dragon?!" James asked the ponies.

"Yup I'm a strong dragon! My name is Spike" Spike said.

James at this point figured that talking ponies, mixed with the fact he was now a griffon and he was remembering being a creature known as a human being could mean he was in a world with a lot of mythical creatures in it like dragons. "Spike...why did you say what you said about my grandma's ruby?" James asked.

"Dragons eat gems, but...oh" Twilight said as she came to realize James most likely was suffering from amnesia.

"They eat gems!" James said as he guarded his ruby from Spike.

"Don't worry I won't eat that ruby of your's James" Spike said with a grin.

"I hope you don't Spike because its very precious and important to me" James said as he glared down at Spike.

"James you really don't have to worry about Spike, he's not the kind of dragon who'd lie" Twilight said.

"...Twilight...I've noticed I have broken wings...how long will it take for them to heal?" James asked the unicorn.

"The doctors said it'd take about a week for them to recover" Applejack said.

"What can I do while I wait for my wings to heal!?" James said.

"You could read a book, I recommend Daring Do" Twilight said as she used her magic to move a book from a nearby book case to James.

"Thanks Twilight" James said as he began to read the book.

As the days went by James spent most of his time reading until he was checked out of the hospital. Rainbow Dash agreed to let James spend a few days at her place and she agreed to give him flying lessons once he was ready to try and fly again, as the days went by James took a few flying lessons so he could fly. One day when James spent the night at Twilight's place he yelled loudly as he discovered his grandma's ruby was missing and he slept with it to keep it safe while he was at Twilight's house.

"Alright Spike where is it!" James yelled as he looked for the little dragon.

"Oh hi James, where's what" the young dragon asked.

"My ruby! My grandmother's ruby where is it!" James yelled at Spike with a lion like growl.

"I don't know, the last time I saw it, it was in your claws last night" Spike said.

"Well its gone! And I slept with it all night to make sure it was safe and its not in my feathers or fur!" James said.

While James was under the belief Spike stole his ruby Twilight dashed into the library and was looking for a book "Spike James! I need your help!" Twilight said as she was looking through books with quick speed. "What's going on Twilight?" James asked his unicorn friend.

"Something stole all of Rarity's gems and all across Ponyville everypony has no gems at all" Twilight explained. "Are you saying something took the towns gems?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yes Spike, someone or something stole everyponies gems and I have a horrible feeling as to what could've done such a thing in just one night" Twilight said as she was looking through her books.

As Twilight was looking through her books James found a book titled "Mythical and Supernatural Creatures Encyclopedia" James opened the book and looked for creatures known for taking gems or known for eating gems. He found one creature in the book said to gather gems known as a Jewel Imp. "Twilight I think that we found what stole the gems" James said as he was reading the book. "Really?" Twilight asked. "Yes I think it was the work of Jewel Imps...it says that these small creatures are from Tartarus but can rarely be seen in the deepest regions of the Everfree Forest...Jewel Imps usually follow more powerful creatures when in the Everfree Forest in order to protect themselves from the dangers of the forest" James explained to Twilight as he read from the book.

And so after that James, the Mane 6 and Spike ventured into the Everfree Forest to try and locate the Jewel Imps that stole all of the gems from Ponyville. As the group moved deeper and deeper into the Everfree Forest they saw a tall building that was concield within the plants of the Everfree Forest. "Oh my! That's a huge Mausoleum!" James said in shock.

"A what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"A Mausoleum, its a place where the dead are buried" James explained.

"What kind of nasty critters hide in a place where ponies are buried?" Applejack said.

"Nasty ones" James said as he flew on ahead of the group.

As James entered the giant Mausoleum he flew into a girl pegasus with grey fur and yellow hair "ow...oh sorry did I hurt you?" the pegasus asked.

"I was wondering the same miss" James said as he got up and for some reason when he looked at the pegasus he felt like he was in love for a moment but snapped out of it.

"Ditzy! Where did you fly off to" an earth pony called out.

"I'm here Doctor! I accidentally flew into a griffon" Ditzy Doo said as she called out to her friend.

"A griffon here?" the earth pony called The Doctor said as he came from the shadows.

"Who are you two?" James asked the duo.

"I'm Ditzy Doo" Ditzy said.

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor said.

"I'm James Griffon, wait a minute I've seen you two around Ponyville before" James said as he reconized the two ponies.

"Really?...Oh that's right your Rainbow Dash's new griffon friend" Ditzy Doo said with a smile.

"May I ask why you two are here in this Mausoleum" James asked the two.

"Ah well you see my companion miss Doo and I were tracking an unusual creature to this Mausoleum. It had the brightest looking ruby I've seen in a long time in its ugly little claws and was running about with friends of his stealing gems from Ponyville last night and we came here to capture it or at least reason with it" The Doctor explained. "Really...wait a ruby? I bet that was my grandma's ruby those Jewel Imps stole" James said as he remembered reading about the Jewel Imps. "Jewel Imps? That's a fitting name for the little guys, oh is this Mausoleum your home Mr. Griffon?" The Doctor asked James.

"No I'm actually here with seven friends of mine looking for the Jewel Imps so I can get my grandma's ruby back and the gems they stole from Ponyville" James explained.

"Doctor, we still need to find DJ" Ditzy said.

"Oh that's right I forgot DJ Pon-3 went after the Jewel Imps with us and we got lost in the Mausoleum or was it the crossroads? I hate to be a bother to you James but could you help us find a unicorn with white fur and a blue mane called DJ Pon-3 she wears cool glasses" The Doctor said as he remembered DJ.

"Sure" James said as he walked alongside The Doctor and Ditzy Doo but he couldn't help but wonder if The Doctor had more to his name "The Doctor's your name right Doctor?" James asked the earth pony. "Yup that's my name" he said as he looked around stone figures.

"Doctor as in doctor of something?" James asked.

"Nope just The Doctor" The Doctor said.

"Really? Because Doctor Whooves seems like a good name for you" James said with a grin.

"Hey! My name is just The Doctor or Doctor by friends" The Doctor said.

And so the group moved on and found DJ Pon-3 who was fighting some of the Jewel Imps, after she knocked out the imps she told The Doctor, Ditzy and James that she learned the Jewel Imps were servants to something horrible that was sealed in the Mausoleum. The group moved on and found the Mane 6 and Spike and DJ began to explain to them what the Jewel Imps were up to.

"The Jewel Imps are servants to a creatures known as Stained Glass, he is an evil being of great power the Jewel Imps are trying to revive using gems especially ones with great power" DJ Pon-3 explained.

"But what is Stained Glass?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know exactly, only that he's pure evil and his image is on the stained glass window at the main chambers of the Mausoleum" DJ explained.

"I guess we'd better head for the center of the Mausoleum then in order to stop the Jewel Imps from reviving Stained Glass" James said as he came to understand the Jewel Imps were up to something truly evil.

The ponies, dragon and griffon moved on to the main chambers of the Mausoleum and saw an open door to the right of the chambers, they looked inside and saw what looked like a pair of ghost like claws playing the pipe organ of the Mausoleum. After the group came back to the center of the main chamber that was well preserved among everything in the Mausoleum, they saw the Jewel Imps and one of them held in its claws James' ruby that belonged to his grandmother and right before everyponies eyes the ruby floated into the center of the stained glass window.

"Now you fools shall pay for our master lives again!" one of the Jewel Imps said as it backed away from the main chambers and went into one of the empty tombs to hide.

"Guys...I have a bad feeling about this..." James said as he felt his heart pounding in his chest as he and everypony else watched in horror as the image of Stained Glass in the stained glass window came to life breaking the stained glass window in the process.

"I live again!" Stained Glass yelled in triumph as he looked around the main chamber of the Mausoleum.

"Hello there, you must be the all powerful Stained Glass" The Doctor said as he walked towards Stained Glass.

"Doctor what are you doing?" James whispered in The Doctor's ears.

"I need to give the creature a chance before taking actions" The Doctor whispered to James.

"You know my name earth pony yet I the powerful Stained Glass know not of you" Stained Glass said in his voice which sounded like shattering glass while at the same time like an evil almost demonic voice.

"Yes well your minions the Jewel Imps tend to talk a bit loudly, they've gone through a lot of trouble to revive you" The Doctor said.

"Indeed little pony they have, thanks to those weak fools I live again. Now the great demon of glass shall cover all of Equestria in my beautiful and blood dripping glass" Stained Glass said as he grinned.

"We only live to serve the master" the Jewel Imps said in the background as they bowed to the demon.

"Wait are you really a demon of sorts?" The Doctor asked Stained Glass.

"I am Stained Glass the demon lord of the everlasting and unbreakable glass, I am a glass demon" Stained Glass the glass demon claimed.

"Oh my goodness, just look at that glass on him" Rarity said as she was admiring Stained Glass' body.

"Hold on, you want to cover Equestria in glass?!" Twilight asked the demon.

"Yes foolish student of Princess Celestia, I came to Equestria thousands of years ago bent on making my kingdom of glass here. I cared not for you ponies and your kin and the other races that live peacefully with you, I desired nothing more then to turn Equestria and its people to glass and those foolish enough to fight me would have their blood stained all over my lovely kingdom of glass. If you join forces with me I'll spare all of you and allow you to serve in my army" Stained Glass said insanely.

"Give me back my grandmother's ruby Stained Glass!" James yelled out.

"Hmm...a griffon...its been a long time since a griffon stood against me, I cannot allow you to have this magical ruby back even if you want to return to your previous form I will not give you a thing because you dare speak against me!" Stained Glass claimed.

"Spoke out against you? He just wants his grandma's ruby back from you" Rainbow Dash said crossly.

"So you all don't intend to join my army after all, then you all shall be nothing but blood stained on my kingdom of glass!" Stained Glass said as he screamed shortly after making it clear he was bent on killing the Mane 6, Spike, The Doctor, DJ Pon-3, Ditzy Doo and James Griffon.

"Look out everyone!" Applejack yelled as everyone scattered as Stained Glass began to jump around, the demon attempted to jump on his enemies but they were to fast for him. "Time to feel the rain of glass!" Stained Glass said as he jumped into the middle of the main chamber of the Mausoleum and what looked like his heart began to charge up energies until it was fully charge, once charged up his heart fired tons of glass spikes towards his enemies.

"Doctor what'll we do!" Ditzy cried out.

"I'm trying to figure out the center of the creature, I've seen creatures like this Glass Demon before and they usually have a center which keeps them alive and if its destroyed it should at lest stop the creature" The Doctor explained to Ditzy as he was getting scans from his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Twilight did you see what Stained Glass was doing with his heart?" James asked his friend as he flew to her side.

"Yes I saw what he was doing, it looks like his heart is the source of his power" Twilight said as she and James took cover from glass shards that Stained Glass was throwing at them.

"Maybe if we destroy his glass heart we can stop him?" James said as he and Twilight started to run as Stained Glass was jumping around like crazy.

"Become one with the glass" Stained Glass said as he began to charge up his heart's power again. "Rainbow Dash! I need you and James to try and attack Stained Glass' heart! If we destroy it, it should stop him!" Twilight yelled to Rainbow Dash as she ran around. As the group ran around James and Rainbow Dash stroked Stained Glass' heart but it was still beating and then he used his powers to turn Rarity into glass.

"Rarity!" The Doctor yelled as he saw his friend turned to glass.

The Doctor and a few of the other ponies moved Glass Rarity out of harms way in order to keep her from breaking, DJ Pon-3 then began to use some of her magic over music and sound to try and break Stained Glass but it did nothing to his glass body. "Fools! My body is made of glass that never breaks! As long as my heart beats I am immortal!" Stained Glass yelled as he began to scream again while jumping and trying to hit his enemies with his glass shards and spikes as well as cut them with his claws.

"Rainbow Dash! I think he's getting weaker, he's slowing down and I think if we keep on hitting his heart we'll stop him!" James yelled as he and Rainbow Dash cycled the glass demon. "Fall to oblivion!" Stained Glass yelled as he charge up his heart again, everyone who could fight tried to hit him with everything they got but they couldn't stop Stained Glass from using an attack which created a giant shock wave of energy from his body.

Everyone was sent flying into the walls except for Glass Rarity who was kept safe from shattering thanks to Pinkie Pie and The Doctor. "Rainbow Dash...DJ Pon-3...can you two still fight?" James asked his friends as he helped them up.

"After cracking my glasses I have all the reason to fight this guy" DJ said as she snorted and was ready to strike alongside Rainbow Dash and James as soon as Stained Glass had his guard down.

The glass demon attempted to fire off one more attack from his heart but thanks to Rainbow Dash, DJ Pon-3 and James they were able to smash Stained Glass' heart, the glass demon's heart was violently surging with energy until his heart formed a sad face and then exploded. Stained Glass gave one last cry as his body became light and fragile, he then fell on his knees and when the upper half of his body came down he broke into a million pieces with the ruby in the center of the broken glass that was once Stained Glass.

"My grandmother's ruby" James said as he walked towards the center of the pile of glass and carefully pulled out of the mess his grandmother's ruby.

The Jewel Imps upon seeing this came to believe James was the one who destroyed Stained Glass, the Jewel Imps gave all the gems they stole to James and then they vanished back to Tartarus, Rarity was turned back to normal and was baffled as to what happened to her. Later on the group returned to Ponyville with all the gems that were stolen by the Jewel Imps, the ponies of Ponyville cheered for the group for their heroic deed.

"You know DJ you're amazing" James said to DJ with a grin as he walked by her.

"Thanks" DJ said with a grin.

"Ditzy, this might sound odd but thanks for crashing into me at the Mausoleum because if you didn't we might've never defeated Stained Glass and find everyponies stolen gems" James said to Ditzy with a bit of a blush.

"Wow...its not everyday I get thanked for crashing into someone" Ditzy said with a bit of an odd look on her face.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, I don't mind having someone to fly with when Rainbow Dash is busy" James said to Ditzy.

"Really...?" Ditzy asked the griffon.

"Yes really miss Doo" James said as he shook his head yes.

"Why thank you...its been so long since anyone asked me to be their flying buddy" Ditzy said with a smile.

"Ditzy!" The Doctor called out.

"Ops...its The Doctor" Ditzy said.

"You have to go somewhere don't you Ditzy?" James asked the pegasus.

"Yeah..." Ditzy said with a bit of a sad face.

"Cheer up Ditzy, The Doctor is a good guy from what I can tell and I trust you travel around with him for a good reason" James said as he spread out his wings.

"Well...you see...its a bit complex to try and explain how I travel with The Doctor" Ditzy said.

"Its alright with me, I need to continue to practice flying anyway and Rainbow said that maybe somepony in Cloudsdale could help me with my flying" James said.

"Oh I see" Ditzy said.

"So if you need to go somewhere with The Doctor for awhile I'm cool with that, next time we meet Ditzy I'll be a better flyer" James said with a grin.

After James said his goodbyes to Ditzy and The Doctor he asked The Doctor if he could call The Doctor, Doctor Whooves and The Doctor didn't mind at all, The Doctor decided to make an exception in regards to his name and nicknames with James because he felt that someday James could be a companion.

And our story ends about two days before the events of Dragonshy.


End file.
